Escrito nas Estrelas
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Pode o verdadeiro amor superar as barreiras do tempo e da morte? Será mais forte que o egoísmo de um deus? Presente para a Arthemisys..livre adaptação do mito de Artémis e Órion. Fic TErminada!
1. Prólogo

**ESCRITO NAS ESTRELAS**

O puro e verdadeiro amor pode vencer o tempo e a morte?

Se estiver determinado que mesmo em outra vida, um casal apaixonado separado pelos desígnios do destino, possam se reencontrar. Um deus egoísta teria o poder de separá-los de novo?

Essa é uma livre adaptação do Mito de Ártemis e Órion!

**PRÓLOGO**

Era mitológica.

Órion caminhava pela orla da praia, pensando na princesa Mérope, e da maneira covarde que o rei Enopião utilizou para afastá-los. Já se passaram muitos anos desde que esse infeliz acontecimento ocorreu.

Seu pai já chegara a lhe dizer que esquecesse Mérope e procurasse um novo amor. Pois era um jovem de grande beleza e encantava as mais belas jovens, entre deusas e mortais.

Órion não era um jovem qualquer, mas filho do deus Poseidon. Era um homem forte, de cabelos lisos e castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Era um homem de esportes, um caçador. Usava apenas uma túnica e sandálias típicas de seu tempo, onde era possível ver cada centímetro de seus músculos.

Alto e de ombros largos, movia-se com agilidade surpreendente por sobre as pedras que ficavam na praia, admirando as ondas baterem incessantemente nelas.

Então, um som leve chamou a sua atenção. Ouviu risadas femininas do outro lado de um rochedo. Subiu nele para ver quem poderiam ser.

Ao avistar as donas das vozes logo sorriu. Eram as Oceânidas, ninfas dos mares que brincavam, molhando os pés na água do mar. Tencionava partir e deixá-las continuar com os folguedos, mas algo chamou a sua atenção...algo não! Alguém!

Era uma belíssima mulher, de túnica curta e branca, aljava e um arco em sua mão. Seus longos e reluzentes cabelos e olhos dourados estavam presos em uma longa trança. Ela estava sentada em um rochedo, observava as ninfas brincarem nas águas com um lindo sorriso, que o fez perder o fôlego!

Era a criatura mais bela que já tinha visto em sua vida! Quem seria?

Ergueu-se um pouco para melhor vislumbrar a beldade, quando cometeu um erro grave. Escorreu e caiu com tudo, de cara na areia da praia, assustando as ninfas e fazendo a bela loira levantar-se e andar em sua direção com um olhar nada hospitaleiro.

"Quem é você?"-ela disse parando na sua frente, com as mãos na cintura.-"Por que espionava as minhas ninfas?"

Órion ergueu a cabeça e tirou a areia dos cabelos e da boca, a jovem ergueu a sobrancelha curiosa. Ele sentou-se a sua frente sem cerimônia nenhuma e disse:

"Perdoe-me, mas está enganada. Não espionava as suas ninfas!"

"Como disse?"

"Estava admirando uma beleza maior!"-disse exibindo um sorriso que a deixou desconcertada.

"Acaso sabes quem sou?"-ela disse em um tom autoritário e orgulhoso.

"Hã..."-ele refletiu e depois se levantou, era mais alto que ela, obrigando-a a erguer a cabeça para encará-lo nos olhos.-"Não, desculpe! Não conheço vossa senhoria!"

As ninfas soltaram expressões de espanto e uma delas, muito nervosa por sinal, foi logo falando como se ralhasse com um menino travesso.

"Tenha respeito e se ajoelhe!"-disse a ninfa.-"Está diante da sagrada deusa Ártemis!"

Órion a olhou espantado, Ártemis ergueu o queixo esperando vê-lo agir humildemente, como os mortais devem se portar diante de uma divindade.

"É mesmo?"-ele sorriu.-"Então está explicado porque é tão bela! Nenhuma mortal poderia ter tamanha beleza!"

Ártemis abriu a boca espantada. Será que ouviu direito?

"Sou Órion, filho de Poseidon."-ele se apresentou fazendo uma mesura.-"Como pode perceber, estar diante dos deuses é algo comum para mim!"

"Filho de Poseidon? Órion?"-ela o encarou.-"Mesmo assim, devo puni-lo por tamanho atrevimento! Não deve se dirigir a mim dessa maneira!"

"Mas...somos até que meio aparentados!"-ele disse-"Afinal, nossos pais são irmãos! Não vai me dar uma chance de me redimir? Não queria ser desrespeitoso com a senhora!"

Ártemis sorriu, como se houvesse ouvido uma grande piada. E decidiu se divertir. Apontou para uma árvore que ficava muito distante e disse:

"Se provares ter uma pontaria tão boa quanto a minha, o perdoarei Órion, filho de Poseidon."-ela pega o arco e uma flecha.-"Naquele último e distante galho há dois frutos. Nessa distância é impossível a qualquer mortal acertar. Se acertares um dos fruto daquela árvore que se encontra no último galho, permitirei que viva!"

E dizendo isso, disparou uma flecha, que cortou o ar e sua flecha prateada acertou em cheio um dos frutos, fazendo-o cair da árvore. Com um sorriso vitorioso, Ártemis estende seu arco e uma de suas flechas ao rapaz e ficou ao seu lado.

Órion olhou bem para ela e depois desviou o olhar para o seu alvo. Estendeu o arco, apontando a flecha e disparou...acertando em cheio o seu alvo, um alvo cuja distância faria a tarefa ser impossível para um homem comum.

Ártemis ficou boquiaberta e olhou incrédula para Órion. Ele sorriu e lhe devolveu o arco, fazendo uma reverência.

"Também aprecio caçadas."-ele disse.-"Se quiseres, minha senhora, podemos caçar um dia juntos. Com licença!"

E subiu no rochedo, pegando o caminho de volta a sua casa, mas não antes de virar-se e acenar para a deusa, que ainda não acreditava no feito daquele homem.

Mais tarde, no Monte Olimpo, enquanto estava deitada no gramado em um dos belos jardins que cercam a morada dos deuses, Ártemis admirava a noite estrelada.

"Órion..."-o nome do rapaz e seu rosto não saiam de sua mente. Ela levantou-se e balançou a cabeça, resmungando.-"Tolices!"

"Algo a atormenta minha irmã?"-Apolo perguntou, se aproximando dela.

"Oh, irmão!"-ela sorri ao vê-lo.-"Nada com que possas se preocupar! Apenas bobagens!"

"Então, está bem!"-ele sentou-se ao seu lado.-"Fiquei sabendo que um mortal a incomodou hoje! E que não o castigou como deveria."

Ártemis olhou para o irmão, como ele sabia?

"Uma das minhas ninfas deve ter a língua solta!"-ela disse furiosa.-"E não vi motivos para castigá-lo! Ele até me divertiu com um pequeno desafio! Além do mais, é um dos filhos de Poseidon, não seria muito bom causar inimizades com o nosso tio por causa de uma tolice! Vamos falar de outras coisas, meu irmão!"

"Se acha isso, então não retomarei o assunto."

Ele sorriu e começaram a falar de assuntos diversos, mas o pensamento da deusa estava em outro lugar.

No dia seguinte, andando pelos bosques a procura de uma caça, Ártemis encontrou uma bela e verdejante campina onde sentou-se para admirar a beleza do lugar. Logo percebeu não estar sozinha.

Deitado sob a sombra de uma frondosa árvore, avistou Órion. Ela se aproximou com cuidado para não despertá-lo e percebeu que ele dormia profundamente. Ficou ali parada, admirando os belos traços do impetuoso caçador que em seu sono parecia um menino.

Não resistindo a tentação, Ártemis abaixou-se e aproximou os lábios do ouvido do rapaz e soprou levemente. O rapaz resmungou algo e balançou a mão como se espantasse algum inseto.

A deusa sorriu e voltou a repetir o ato, mas para a sua surpresa, Órion abriu os olhos e virou-se para ela. Seus rostos ficaram bem próximos um do outro, seus olhos se encararam. Ártemis ergueu-se rapidamente, corada e assumindo uma postura mais altiva.

"Se acaso quisesse matá-lo, o faria e nem saberia quem o matou."-disse rispidamente.-"Que tipo de caçador é você que nem percebeu a minha aproximação?"

"Perdoe-me, mas.."-ele sorriu e colocou as mão atrás da nuca.-"Mas nenhuma fera possui o doce aroma que sua boca possui."

Ártemis ficou coradíssima com o comentário e disse nervosa:

"Atrevido!"-ela apertou o arco com força.-"Matei pessoas por menos do que ousou me dizer!"

Ele se levantou e ficou frente a frente com ela e disse com a voz rouca.

"Então, por que não me matas?"-ele tocou levemente a sua face.

Ártemis recuou como se o toque queimasse e falou rispidamente.

"Não tenho vontade alguma de derramar o sangue de um homem que é meu parente!"-e deu-lhe as costas.-"Não me disse que queria caçar ao meu lado?"

Órion sorriu e pegou seu arco e suas flechas, seguindo a deusa. Passaram a tarde toda andando pelo bosque, logo Ártemis esqueceu as palavras de Órion e se divertia em estar em sua companhia.

Descobriu que ele era um rapaz inteligente e agradável de se conversar. Também era muito forte e ágil...todas as vezes que ele a olhava e sorria, sentia seu coração disparar.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentia uma grande alegria em estar na companhia de um homem. Justo ela que desprezava as companhias masculinas!

E os encontros entre a deusa e o caçador se tornaram freqüentes. Sempre que possível, Ártemis deixava a companhia de suas ninfas para caçar ao lado de Órion. Estava mais sorridente e alegre que o costume. Até mesmo os outros deuses repararam nessa mudança.

Um dia, Zeus preocupado em ver sua filha com o olhar tão distraído se aproximou de Atena, Apolo e Afrodite que conversavam em um salão. Olhavam por uma grande janela, de onde poderiam ver Ártemis brincando com uma flor, com o olhar perdido.

"Acaso algum de vocês poderiam me dizer o que se passa com Ártemis?"-Zeus perguntou preocupado.

Apolo e Atena se entreolharam sem entender a pergunta do pai.

"Ela está tão...diferente!" -continuou o rei dos deuses.- "Sai todos os dias de manhã e volta parecendo estar nas nuvens!"

Afrodite começou a rir e os deuses a olharam.

"Ora, meu senhor!" -disse a deusa da beleza.- "Não percebeu ainda? Ártemis está amando!"

"Amando?"-disse Atena com um sorriso.

"Impossível!"-retrucou Apolo, visivelmente incomodado com a notícia.-"Minha irmã fez um voto de jamais se entregar a um homem e permanecer pura e casta!"

"Mas isso não quer dizer que ela não possa se apaixonar!"-retrucou Afrodite.-"E se isso acontecer...seria muito bom!"

"Afrodite tem razão, Apolo."-Atena falou.-"Quem somos nós para interferirmos nos sentimentos de nossa irmã? Não vê como ela está feliz?"

"Sim, é verdade!"-Zeus sorriu.-"Fico muito feliz com isso! Quem será o homem de sorte que conquistou o coração de minha filha?"

Apolo ficou com o semblante sombrio. Quem seria o homem que ousou tentar lhe tirar a afeição de sua querida irmã? Movido pelos ciúmes, uma idéia mesquinha começou a formar em sua mente.

Dias depois, numa certa noite, Ártemis e Órion estavam sentados na mesma praia em que se conheceram e admiravam os céus. Estavam em silêncio, um silêncio quebrado apenas pelo barulho das ondas batendo nas rochas.

"És muito bela Ártemis!"-Órion disse de repente, assustando-a.-"Tenho vontade de beijá-la!"

Ártemis o encarou, espantada. Órion tinha a expressão séria e um olhar sereno.

"Mas sei que não podes me amar."-ele continuou.-"Soube de seu voto! E sei que jamais o quebrará! E saber que jamais poderei tocá-la como mulher, faz com que minha alma sofra!"

Ártemis continuava a fitá-lo em silêncio.

"Este dia foi muito bom! Ficará para sempre em minha memória."-ele fitou o mar com um sorriso triste.

"Por que diz isso?"

"Porque partirei em breve."-ele disse com uma calma assustadora.-"Talvez seja melhor que jamais voltemos a nos ver! É doloroso demais ficar ao seu lado e não poder tocá-la, tomá-la em meus braços!"

Ele ergueu-se, pronto para partir, tocou novamente em seu rosto, numa leve carícia e disse com um sorriso:

"Adeus, minha bela Ártemis!"

E se virou, para ir embora, mas Ártemis a alcançou e tomou sua mão.

"Não!"

Ele a encarou espantado. Não esperava essa reação da deusa.

"Não vá!"-ela disse, com lágrimas em seus olhos.-"Não quero que vá e me deixe!"

"Ártemis..."-ele a olhou triste.-"Não queria ir, mas...você já deixou bem claro que nunca poderia me amar como desejo!"

"Órion..."-ela hesitou antes de falar.-"Eu...poderia então...me beijar?"

O rapaz a olha espantado, parecia não acreditar naquelas palavras.

"Nunca senti o sabor de um beijo!"-ela disse desviando o olhar.

Órion segura o queixo da deusa com os dedos e ergue o rosto dela, tocando em seguida seus lábios nos dela em uma carícia leve e carinhosa.

Eles se afastaram e Órion a olhou embevecido.

"Tinha certeza de que seus lábios eram doces!"

Ártemis o abraçou a assim ficaram por um longo tempo.

"Não posso mais partir."-ele disse.-"Eu estou apaixonado por você, minha deusa!"

"E eu por você!"-ela disse com um lindo sorriso.

O casal permaneceram se beijando e abraçados sob a luz do luar, e nem perceberam que alguém os olhava. Apolo havia descoberto o amor secreto de sua irmã. Um mero mortal ousava tocá-la!

Cego pelos ciúmes, Apolo planejou algo terrível!

Dias depois, Órion passeava pela praia. Nunca se sentira tão feliz! Desejava falar com o pai, para que conversasse com Zeus a respeito de seus sentimentos por Ártemis e ser aceito entre os deuses. E para isso, seria capaz de qualquer coisa!

Estava um dia quente de verão, e resolveu entrar no mar e se refrescar, enquanto esperava a hora de se encontrar com sua deusa. Naquela mesma tarde, Apolo convidou Ártemis para saírem e caminharem um pouco.

Ele levava seu arco e suas flechas de ouro, Ártemis também levava as suas armas, a pedido do irmão. Estavam andando pela praia.

"Qual o motivo de levarmos nossas armas em um simples passeio, irmão?"-indagou a deusa.

"Ártemis, você se lembra de como nos divertíamos em nossos torneios de arco e flecha? Um querendo ser melhor que o outro?"-perguntou com um sorriso sincero.

"Sim, Apolo!"-a deusa retribuiu o sorriso.-"Era realmente divertido!"

"Por que não realizamos um torneio hoje?"

"Agora?"

"Sim."-Apolo estreitou o olhar para o horizonte e avistou o seu alvo.-"Está vendo aquilo, perto da linha do horizonte? Parece-me ser um animal!"

Ártemis olhou para o ponto indicado por Apolo.

"Quem acertar aquela criatura, vence!"

"Então, eu vencerei!"- Ártemis aceitou prontamente o desafio, retesou o arco na direção indicada pelo irmão e disparou.

Mal sabia ela estar apontando para Órion, que nadava à distância e foi trespassado por sua flecha certeira, diretamente em seu coração.

Órion teve seu grito de dor sufocado pelo sangue que se formou em sua garganta e olhou para a arma que selara seu destino. Reconheceu a flecha de prata de sua amada.

"Ártemis..."-murmurou antes de morrer.

Na praia, a deusa estremeceu, tendo um pressentimento ruim.

"Bela pontaria, irmã!"-disse Apolo com um sorriso satisfeito.-"Parece que venceu! Vamos para casa?"

"Sim!"-Ártemis olhou para trás, em direção ao mar, a sensação de algo terrível não abandonava seu coração

A noite chegou e Ártemis esperou no lugar de sempre pela chegada de Órion, estranhando a sua demora. Então, percebeu que algo era trazido até a praia pelas ondas.

Aproximou-se cuidadosamente do vulto e seu coração começou a acelerar, correu até o corpo e soltou um grito agonizante ao reconhecer o homem sem vida estirado na areia.

"Órion! Não!"

Ela então vê uma de suas flechas cravada no coração dele, o desespero tomou conta de sua alma e pôs-se a chorar, agarrada ao corpo do único homem que amou.

O choro sentido de Ártemis chegou até o Olimpo, Zeus e Afrodite foram ao encontro da deusa. Penalizado com sua dor, Zeus, tocou no ombro de sua filha e a abraçou tentando confortá-la.

"Eu o matei!"-ela murmurava, cheia de dor e culpa.-"Eu matei o meu amor!"

"Nada mais posso fazer, filha!"-ele dizia, acariciando sua cabeça, como se ela fosse uma criança.-"Mas..."

Zeus olhou para os céus, e uma aura dourada o envolveu e envolveu o corpo de Órion que desapareceu.

"Que ele fique entre as estrelas."-disse o deus.-"E assim poderá vê-lo eternamente nos céus, velando por você minha filha!"

Ártemis balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Mas, mais tarde no Olimpo, Apolo preferiu manter-se a distância da irmã, e quando Zeus e Poseidon conversaram com ele sobre o que houve, Apolo jurou inocência e que sentia-se também culpado pela dor da irmã. Mesmo entristecido, Poseidon acreditou nas palavras de Apolo. E Zeus, com grande tristeza, percebeu que o seu filho mentira.

Em seu quarto, Ártemis estava deitada na cama. Lágrimas amargas ainda rolaram por suas faces e nem mesmo a companhia e os carinhos que as demais deusas lhe dedicavam conseguiam aplacar sua dor.

"Amar...é horrível!"-disse por fim, assustando Atena com essas palavras.-"Jamais irei amar de novo!"

"Ártemis, não diga isso!"-pediu Atena.

"Jamais irei amar de novo!"-a deusa afirmou.-"Amei Órion, e não amarei mais ninguém! Ele jamais voltará para mim!"

"Nunca se sabe o que o Destino nos reserva, Ártemis!"-disse Atena de maneira misteriosa.-"Pois nem mesmo nós os deuses escapamos de nossos destinos, escrito nas estrelas! Elas podem determinar que você esteja predestinada a amar outra vez!"

Ártemis se levantou e foi até a janela, observando a nova constelação.

"A não ser que as estrelas tenham escrito que Órion e eu nos reencontraremos em uma nova vida...jamais acreditarei em suas palavras, Atena!"

Continua...

Nota da autora: Existem muitas versões sobre a lenda de Ártemis e Órion, mas essa é a mais bonita na minha opinião e encaixa direitinho na trama que desejo desenvolver!

Espero que apreciem a obra!

Obrigada a todos que leram!


	2. Capítulo 1

ESCRITO NAS ESTRELAS 

**Capítulo 1:**

**Era atual:**

Saori Kido, sentada na varanda de sua mansão no Japão, tomava tranqüilamente seu chá, enquanto assistia o pôr do sol. De repente, sentiu dois Cosmos poderosos se aproximando e colocou-se de pé.

Imediatamente, de dentro da mansão, Seiya e Shun apareceram e se colocaram diante de Saori. Haviam sentindo esses Cosmos e se preparavam para qualquer eventualidade.

"Não há necessidade de serem hostis, cavaleiros."-Saori disse.-"Não somos mais inimigas."

Então, Ártemis apareceu acompanhada por seu guardião Toma de Icarus, ela usava um longo vestido branco, adornado por jóias prateadas, seus cabelos dourados estavam soltos, com exceção de uma delicada tiara que os enfeitava.

"Ártemis?"-Shun espantou-se.

"E Toma!"-Seiya não os via desde o fim da Grande Batalha dos deuses.

"Bem vinda irmã."-disse Atena, com um sorriso amável e acolhedor.

"Obrigada, Atena."-ela retribui o sorriso, mas Atena repara em seu olhar entristecido.

"Algo errado?"-indagou Atena preocupada.

"Não."-Ártemis parece hesitar antes de falar.-"Apenas...queria muito conversar com você."

"Bem..."-Atena lhe mostra a mesa com o chá.-"Me acompanharia no chá?"

"Sim, obrigada."

Enquanto as duas deusas tomavam chá, servidas por Tatsume que ficou parado ao lado de sua patroa para servi-la, as duas conversavam assuntos diversos.

Seiya e Shun faziam companhia a Toma, mas mantinham uma certa distância da varanda, para dar a elas privacidade.

"Achei os olhos da deusa Ártemis um pouco tristes.'-Shun comenta. -"Há alo errado, Toma?"

"Um novo inimigo?"

"Não há inimigos ou ameaças à Terra, Cavaleiros."-respondeu o ruivo.-"Ela sempre fica assim, triste nesta época do ano, desde o dia em que a conheci. Por causa da morte de uma pessoa querida."

"Quem?"-Seiya pergunta indiscreto, recebendo uma cotovelada de Shun.

"Vocês já devem ter ouvido a lenda. É Órion, por ele a deusa chora."

"Irmã, não vai me dizer o que a aflige?"-indagou Atena, após um gole de seu chá.

Ártemis suspirou e recolocou a xícara sobre o pires na mesa, e ficou em silêncio, como se procurasse as palavras certas a serem ditas.

"Eu sonhei com ele."-disse finalmente.-"Tenho sonhado com ele há semanas! Parece tão real! Mas, não tinha tais sonhos há séculos Atena."

"Ele?"

"Órion..."-Atena abaixa o olhar, conhecia bem a dor que a irmã sentia sobre o assunto.-"O tempo pode amenizar a saudade, mas jamais o esqueci! E como poderia? Bastava olhar os céus à noite para vê-lo...e lembrar."

"Ártemis, eu..."

"Atena me explique! Por que estou tendo esses sonhos agora?"-Ártemis parecia alarmada.-"Seu rosto, seu olhar, o sorriso que ele tinha...eu vejo isso em meus sonhos como se ele estivesse diante de mim de verdade! Como se ele houvesse voltado! Mas, seria possível? Seria possível Órion ter reencarnado?"

"Como são esses sonhos?"

Ártemis se encosta à cadeira e fecha os olhos, querendo relembrar cada detalhe de seus sonhos.

"Estamos juntos, caminhando lado a lado em uma praia, não a praia em que nos conhecemos, mas de areias brancas**. Com longas dunas e falésias que, em alguns pontos, formam verdadeiras esculturas criadas pela própria natureza. Ele me chamava por meu nome e me mostrava a paisagem linda, a mesma voz, mas o idioma que ele usava era diferente!"-** E fica corada** –"Em meus sonhos, nos amávamos...".**

**Atena prestava atenção a cada palavra.**

**"Mas, ele estava usando roupas modernas, todo de branco. Seu rosto estava mais bronzeado, mas era ele! Eu sinto isso!"**

**"Não tem idéia onde fica o local que aparece em seus sonhos?"**

**"Estava noite em meu sonho, e podia ver a constelação do Cruzeiro do Sul."-ela ficou pensativa.;"Eu...mas nada! A não ser, belas paisagens naturais e...** eu vi um símbolo! A lua esculpida em uma falésia! A lua e uma estrela!"

**"Hum, interessante!"-Atena se vira para os rapazes.-"Shun! Venha aqui, por favor!"**

**"Sim, Saori?"**

**"Pode fazer uma pesquisa para mim?"-Saori pediu com um sorriso.**

**Depois, Shun estava diante de um computador, acessando páginas na Internet, usando as dicas sobre o sonho de Ártemis.**

**"Não se preocupe."-disse Saori a Ártemis.-"Desde que resolveu estudar Computação, Shun consegue fazer maravilhas com essa máquina!"**

**"Achei algo."-disse Shun com um sorriso vitorioso.-'Senhorita Ártemis, poderia olhar essas fotos de praias?"**

**Ártemis sentou ao lado do cavaleiro e observou as várias fotografias de praias do mundo inteiro, mas uma foto chamou mais a sua atenção. Uma lua e uma estrela."**

**"E então?"-Saori pergunta.**

**"Cavaleiro, pode ler para mim?"-Ártemis pediu, visivelmente abalada com a foto.-"É esse o símbolo que vi em meu sonho!"**

"Claro! Praia lendária e de beleza exuberante. Exemplo da perfeita fusão entre o estrangeiro e os nativos do lugar, marcantes por sua hospitalidade e alegria de viver.  
Descoberta nos anos 60 por cineastas franceses, do movimento Nouvelle Vaugue, Canoa sofreu um choque de cultura que resultou no sentimento de liberdade que impera até hoje.  
De dia os franceses trabalhavam duro e, à noite, se entregavam à farras homéricas.  
Conta a lenda que na equipe tinha um marroquino, islâmico de crença, que queria pedir perdão a Alá pela esbórnia vivida em Canoa. Redimiu-se mandando esculpir, nas falésias, uma lua e uma estrela. A marca acabou virando o ícone do lugar."

**"Qual é o nome do lugar, Shun?"-Seiya perguntou, praticamente em cima do amigo.**

**"É Canoa Quebrada! No Brasil, senhorita Ártemis."-respondeu o rapaz olhando para a deusa.**

**Atena sorri.**

**"Tatsume."-ela chama o mordomo.-"Eu quero que faça algumas ligações. Convide Aldebaran para vir até aqui e depois, faça reservas para todos. Vamos visitar o Brasil."**

**"Brasil?"-Tatsume parecia não ter entendido.**

**"Sim. Mostre a Tatsume o local que iremos visitar, Shun. Já esteve no Brasil, Ártemis?"-diante do olhar da irmã deduziu que não.-"Eu também não! Aldebaran fala tanto da sua terra natal que fiquei curiosa para conhecê-la! E iremos para lá descobrir o que esse lugar tem haver com seus sonhos!"**

**"Mas, Atena..."-Ártemis quis argumentar.**

**"Pelas fotos do site, o Ceará parece bem bonito! E preciso mesmo de férias!"-Atena praticamente a ignorou e a pegou pelo braço.-"Vamos, Ártemis! Vamos comprar as roupas apropriadas para visitar um país tropical! E vocês rapazes, também irão conosco!'**

**"Mas..."**

**"Ártemis, sim eu acredito que Órion possa ter reencarnado."-Atena disse com um sorriso sincero.-"Afinal, ele era um semi deus! Filho de Posseidon, e por isso era mais que uma simples pessoa. Acredito irmã, que as estrelas finalmente decidiram que deveriam se reencontrar." **

**Dias depois...**

**Em outro lugar...**

**Ela é linda! Cabelos dourados como o sol, olhos com de âmbar que o fitavam com paixão. Uma boca vermelha e sensual, feita para ser beijada...Beijada por ele.**

**E ela estava entregue em seus braços...Suas mãos exploravam cada centímetro de seu corpo sensual, enquanto ela lhe sussurrava palavras carinhosas. **

**Ansiava por ela...E ela o desejava! Abriu os lábios para beijar aquela boca suculenta, um beijo faminto e carregado de paixão, saudades. Como dois amantes que há anos não se viam, e precisavam urgentemente ser satisfeitos.**

**"Ame-me... Faça-me tua!"**

**Ela pedia com a voz rouca de paixão, retirando a frágil peça de roupa que mal cobria seu corpo, estendendo-lhe a mão. Ele ergue os braços, deslizando em volta do corpo perfeito e...**

**"TRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

**Eduardo Marques levanta da cama assustado, pelo barulho ensurdecedor do despertador, o qual acerta violentamente com o travesseiro jogando-o contra a parede.**

**"Maldito despertador!"-resmungou, voltando a deitar-se.-"E sempre na melhor parte do sonho! Deixa eu dormir! Quem sabe volto a sonhar com aquela deusa?"**

**"Ei, Edu!"-chamou um rapaz, de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes, da porta do quarto.-"Levanta cara!"**

**"Eu morri, César!"-ele disse, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.-"Hoje é sábado! Quero dormir! Tenha pena do seu irmãozinho mais velho!"**

**"Hum..."-César fez uma expressão contrariada e acrescentou calmo.-"Não tinha que encontrar um cliente importante em Canoa Quebrada? Sobre as vendas de um resort? Vai perder o seu vôo para Fortaleza, cara!"**

**"Hummmmm..."-foi o que Eduardo respondeu.**

**César saiu do quarto, encostou-se na parede dando um sorrisinho e começou a contar.**

**"Um...dois..três!"**

**"AAAAAHHHH! VOU ME ATRASAR!"-Eduardo gritou, pulando nu da cama e correndo para o chuveiro.**

**"Cara."-gemeu César cobrindo os olhos.-"Tu nunca ouviu falar em cueca ou shorts? Ta certo que o Rio é quente, mas poxa! Não é nada agradável ver um homem pelado logo de manhã!"**

**"Vá a pu..."-Eduardo ia xingar de dentro do banheiro.**

**"Cuidado! Nossa mãe é a mesma!"-disse o outro rindo.**

**Cinco minutos depois, saiu do banheiro e entrava no quarto. Quinze minutos e já descia no elevador com o irmão ao lado para levá-lo ao aeroporto. Jogou as malas no banco de passageiros e ao se sentar, Eduardo olhou-se no espelho retrovisor, ajeitando os cabelos castanhos ainda molhados e a gravata.**

**Estava com olheiras escuras em volta de seus olhos de um castanho profundo.**

**Enquanto o irmão dirigia falando mal do trânsito do Rio de Janeiro, Eduardo estava com o pensamento longe. Há semanas que não tinha uma noite de sono decente. Tinha sempre o mesmo sonho.**

**"Deve ser o trabalho.'-ele refletia.-"Tenho trabalhado demais!"**

**O mesmo sonho erótico com a mesma bela mulher todas as noites! Deveria ser um sonho agradável, se não fosse por um detalhe. Todas as noites, com exceção desta, pois acordou cedo demais, ela desaparecia diante de seus olhos...e uma flecha de prata projetava-se e o acertava em seu coração!**

**Era tão real, que podia sentir a dor, o gosto de sangue na boca. E via a bela mulher de suas fantasias empunhando o arco que jogou a flecha, com os olhos lacrimejantes e cheios de dor. E atrás dela, uma sombra gargalhava.**

**Era assustador! E sempre acordava trêmulo e com uma dor pungente em seu peito, em seu coração.**

**"...e vê se cata uma mulher de verdade e esquece essa sua fantasia erótica."-disse César, dando-lhe um tapa na nuca.-"Ei, agora deu pra sonhar acordado?"**

**"Sobre o que você estava falando, César?"**

**"Pra aproveitar a viagem e curtir a cidade também!"-respondeu.**

**"Há...o irmão mais novo dando conselhos pro mais velho."-zombou Eduardo.**

**"Sou o mais novo, mas você é o mais tapado! Ta sempre sozinho, não arranja uma namorada de verdade. Quanto tempo dura seus namoros? Uma semana? Seu recorde foi um mês!"**

**"É que estou procurando minha alma gêmea!"-Eduardo voltou a olhar a paisagem que desenrolava pela janela do carro.-"Eu sei que ela está aí, em algum lugar! Apenas esperando que a gente se encontre..se esbarre em uma esquina!"**

**"Você deve ser o último dos românticos, maninho!"-disse César caçoando dele.**

**Talvez ele seja sim. Durante toda a sua vida, ele teve a sensação de que algo estava errado em sua vida. Sentia-se incompleto. Como se uma parte dele não estivesse aqui. Uma saudade que nunca conseguiu explicar.**

**Haviam lhe dito que essa sensação de ser incompleto passaria, que era coisa de criança, mas passou a infância, a adolescência e chegou na vida adulta sentindo-se incompleto!**

**Uma vez, durante o Reveillon, uma cigana leu a sua mão nas areias da praia de Copacabana. Não sabe bem porque se lembrou desse fato.**

**Ele assistia a queima de fogos na virada do ano, com vários amigos, e uma cigana, embora parecesse ter uns quarenta anos, era bonita. E pediu para ver o futuro de todos ali.**

**Talvez influenciado pela bebido, resolveu entrar na brincadeira e deixou que ela lesse sua mão. **

**"Humm...interessante!"-falou com uma voz misteriosa.-"Você não é um homem como os outros."**

**"Sério?"-disse debochado.**

**"Algo ficou mal resolvido em uma outra vida! E isso o faz se sentir incompleto! Seu futuro está ligado à sua vida passada! Só será feliz se resolver o que ficou para trás! Terá que encontrar a Lua para que encontre a metade de sua alma perdida."**

**"A lua?"**

**"Ih, Edu! Tem que virar astronauta?"-zombou um dos seus amigos.-"Ou São Jorge!"**

**"O Astro rei é seu inimigo! Cuidado com ele!"-disse a cigana fechando sua mão.-"A Lua é a sua protetora. O Mar um aliado."-ela aponta para o céu estrelado.-"Aquelas estrelas, são suas guias e guardiãs. Elas são a Constelação de Órion!**

**"Você não disse coisa com coisa, cigana!"-eu respondi.-"Pros outros você falou que eles vão encontrar um grande amor, vão fazer uma longa viagem...todas essas bobeiras que vocês sempre repetem para os trouxas acreditarem."**

**A cigana riu e disse.**

**"Está bem, então ouça. Em breve fará uma longa viagem de negócios, para uma bela cidade no Nordeste...lá encontrará a Lua. Encontrará o amor perdido que há muito procurava...mas encontrará um grande perigo que pode ameaçar sua vida!"**

**"UUUUUUU..."-disse zombando.-"To morrendo de medo!"**

**"Ela terá os cabelos e olhos da cor do ouro, mas o símbolo é a prata!"-a cigana se afasta.-"Você saberá quem é ela assim que a vir...pois a conheceu antes!Ah, leve isso."-ela lhe entrega um pingente, uma lua e uma estrela.-"Quando a encontrar, entregue a ela!"**

**"Terra chamando Eduardo!"-disse César.-"Chegamos ao aeroporto!"**

**"César, você se lembra do reveillon da virada desse ano?"**

**"Não muito! Bebi muito e acordei na casa da Rita!"-ele se arrepia.-"Tinha que ta muito bêbado pra encarar a baranga!"**

**"Lembra da cigana que leu a nossa mão?"**

**"Ah...não!"**

**Eduardo suspirou.**

**"Deixa pra lá! To indo! Tchau, irmãozinho!"-ele pegou as malas e entrou no saguão do aeroporto.**

**Tinha a sensação de que sua vida ia mudar radicalmente em breve. Uma longa viagem de negócios, para uma bela cidade no Nordeste, onde poderia encontrar sua alma gêmea. **

**A cigana falou para ter cuidado com o sol, esperava sinceramente que ela quisesse dizer para tomar cuidado com uma possível insolação.**

**Bom...Ceará, ele estava a caminho! E se a mulher de seus sonhos estivesse lá, ele iria encontra-la, custe o que custar!**

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo 2

ESCRITO NAS ESTRELAS 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, e as Editoras Licenciadas.

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Ártemis olhava a bela paisagem da janela da sua suíte no hotel de luxo. Igual ao seu sonho.

Ficava imaginando se realmente Órion havia reencarnado ou se ela era que estava enlouquecendo. Mas quando chegou ao Brasil, neste lugar e viu a Lua e a Estrela esculpidas, teve a certeza de que era aquele o lugar indicado por seus sonhos.

"O que as deusas do Destino querem comigo agora."-ela murmurou.

"Senhora Ártemis?"-Toma bateu na porta antes de entrar.-"A senhora Atena pediu que a chamasse."

"Estou indo Toma."

O rapaz fez uma leve reverência com a cabeça e saiu.

Ártemis lançou um último olhar pela janela.

"Órion...será que finalmente ficaremos juntos? Será que você também está me procurando?"

Em um restaurante de um hotel de luxo.

Eduardo fechou a pasta com os contratos da compra do resort com satisfação. Em breve receberia uma boa soma por esse negócio.

"Então, senhor Joaquim...que bom que o senhor concordou com os termos do contrato."

"Ora, pra mim tá tudo bem. Eu seria um abestado se não assinasse."-o velho senhor bebeu de um gole só a cachaça no copo.-"Ave Maria! Bota uma aí!"

O garçom serve mais uma dose aos homens.

"Agora com a bufunfa, minha mulher e eu vamos poder viajar e descansar! E ela para de me aperrear!"

"Parece ser uma decisão muito boa, 'seu' Joaquim."-Eduardo também bebe e faz uma careta quando o líquido desce queimando a garganta.-"Ufa!"

"Há, há, há, há! Você lá do sul não agüentam uma cachacinha!"-ele diz dando um tapa fortíssimo nas costas de Eduardo que acabou engasgando.

"Sou...cof...fã de uísque!"-respondeu.-"Vou para o meu quarto, trocar de roupa e conhecer Canoa. Primeira vez aqui! Vou aproveitar o fim de semana prolongado!"

"Você é mesmo um cabra trabalhador!"-disse o outro terminando de beber.-"Bota mais uma aí!"

"Preciso de um dicionário de 'cearensês' para entender o que esse pessoal fala!"-disse para si mesmo.

Enquanto esperava o elevador que estava descendo, escutou sem querer dois rapazes conversando.

"Aquela japonesa é mão aberta! Viu a gorjeta que ela me deu?"

"Nossa! Em euro!"

Eduardo balançou a cabeça, milionários em férias naquela praia era algo comum até. Por isso o homem que ele representava queria estender seus hotéis naquela região e estava comprando o hotel em que estava hospedado.

Mas na verdade, o que o incentivava a continuar naquela praia não era o mar ou as belas paisagens, e sim o sonho que teve no avião quando cochilou. A mulher de cabelos dourados estava diante de uma estrela e uma lua esculpidas em uma pedra! Ele nunca havia visto aquela escultura antes. Era a primeira vez que visitava a cidade.

A porta do elevador ao lado abriu e Eduardo entrou, no momento em que a porta do seu elevador fechava, o outro abria e Atena, Ártemis, Toma, Aldebaran, Seiya e Shun saiam de dentro dele.

"Lembre-se irmã."-Atena a avisava-"Sou Saori Kido e você se chama Diana. Não queremos chamar atenção desnecessária para nós."

"Sim. Pode deixar!"-Ártemis olha em volta.-"Que sensação estranha!"

Eduardo trocou-se rapidamente, queria caminhar um pouco, colocar as idéias no lugar respirar e se convencer de que precisava parar de sonhar.

Em uma praia movimentada, à tarde.

"Não adianta, Atena."-Ártemis suspirou olhando o mar.-"Deve ser apenas a minha imaginação. Órion não está aqui...Estou perseguindo fantasmas."

"Ártemis, não desista!"-disse Atena com o semblante triste.

Ártemis observava os Cavaleiros e seu Guardião se distraírem com a beleza da praia e das suas freqüentadoras, acabou dando um sorriso triste.

"Queria poder acreditar que não estou começando a enlouquecer."

"Ártemis, acontece que..."-ao lado delas, alguns banhistas estacionam e ligam o som do carro no último.-"Talvez se procurarmos mais...e...ai, que música é essa?"

Ártemis olhou severamente para o grupo de banhistas que se embebedavam. Atena resolveu ser polida e foi conversar com eles.

"Com licença, mas poderiam abaixar um pouco o som...está atrapalhando a conversa que estou tendo com a minha irmã!"

"Desliguem essa música horrível!"-disse Ártemis.

"É Babau do Pandeiro, bixinha!"-respondeu o homem, embriagado.-"E num vô abaixar porcaria nenhuma!"

Os outros que o acompanhavam começaram a dar risadas.

Atena ficou indignada pela falta de cortesia dos homens, e ia dizer algumas verdades, quando sentiu a Cosmo energia de Ártemis se elevar. Ela olhou assustada para trás, temendo que a irmã fizesse algo contra aqueles homens.

Então, de repente, as caixas de som do carro explodiram, causando um pequeno incêndio e muito tumulto.

"MEU SOM! MEU CARRO!"-berrou o homem, aparentemente curado da bebida.

Enquanto as pessoas tentavam apagar o pequeno incêndio, e os curiosos se amontoavam, Seiya e os outros já estava ao lado de suas deusas, confusos.

"O que houve, Saori?"-perguntou Seiya.

Saori lançou um olhar duro para Ártemis que simplesmente deu os ombros e disse:

"Você também queria fazer isso!"

"Vamos embora, antes que o tumulto aumente!"-disse Atena, pegando a outra deusa pelo braço.

Do outro lado da praia, Eduardo que caminhava naquele momento, para assustado ao sentir um estranho calafrio. Ele sentiu a Cosmo energia de Ártemis, embora não fizesse idéia do que era.

"O que é isso!"-ele reflete, olhando na direção onde Ártemis estava.-"Essa sensação tão estranha e tão familiar!"

Ele começa a correr na direção indicada por seus instintos.

"Eu não sei o que é, mas...preciso descobrir! De algum modo eu sinto que isso é importante!"

Logo ele chega até um local onde pessoas rodeavam um carro, chamuscado e observou um homem que olhava desolado o estrago.

"Meus CDS...Babau do Pandeiro, Falcão,..."-com lágrimas nos olhos e ajoelhado no chão.-"Destruídos!"

Eduardo imagina que ele não perdeu grande coisa. Mas a sensação de que havia perdido novamente algo importante não o abandonava.

Mais tarde, quando a noite chegou.

Estavam sentados em um restaurante próximo a uma praia. Ártemis olhava a lua, agora cheia no céu. Deu um longo suspiro.

"Está tudo bem, senhora?"-indagou Toma preocupado.

"Sim."-ela deu um sorriso sincero.-"Acho que amanhã poderemos ir embora. Lamento que tenha perdido seu tempo, Saori."

"Não foi perda de tempo."-declarou a deusa.

"Com certeza!"-disse Aldebaran.-"Foi muito bom voltar ao Brasil depois de tanto tempo! Eu estava com saudades da comida daqui!"

"E eu vou provar o prato que o Deba escolheu!"-disse Seiya, mas quando o garçom colocou o prato em sua frente, ergueu a sobrancelha incerto.-"Hã...Deba! Como é mesmo o nome desse prato?"

"Sarapatel!"-disse depois de engolir um bocado da iguaria.

"Legal!"-Seiya cutuca o prato com o garfo.-"E do que é feito isso?"

" É feito com as vísceras do porco!"-respondeu com calma.

"Vísceras!"-Seiya fez uma cara espantada, e os demais riram.

"É. Sabe: rins, fígado, coração, sangue e bucho de porco."-disse o Cavaleiro de Touro.

Seiya coloca a mão sobre a boca e sai correndo para o banheiro. Todos na mesa riram com gosto.

"Se ele não quer."-Aldebaran pega o prato de Seiya e coloca ao seu lado, com cara de quem estava adorando.

"Por isso preferi experimentar o peixe."-disse Saori.

Ártemis balança a cabeça e se levanta. Toma fez menção de segui-la, mas ela faz um gesto para que ele volte a se sentar.

"Aprecie o jantar, Toma. Vou apenas dar uma volta pela praia. Não demoro."

"Sim, senhora."-concordou relutante.

Em outro ponto da praia, Eduardo apreciava a lua cheia com as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça jeans que usava.

**"A Lua é a sua protetora. O Mar um aliado."-ele murmurou as palavras da cigana, e depois olhou para pequeno um pingente com a forma uma lua e uma estrela entrelaçados e em seguida olha o mar.-"Podia me ajudar agora!"**

**Deu um suspiro desanimado.**

**"Agora falo sozinho! E discuto com o mar."-ele guarda o pingente no bolso.-"É melhor voltar para o hotel!"**

**Resolvido a pegar um atalho, Eduardo começa a subir em algumas pedras e quando se preparava para descer, estancou!**

**De costas para ele, observando o mar, estava uma mulher. A brisa marítima balançava seus longos cabelos dourados e o vestido branco que usava. Seu coração começou a acelerar, onde havia visto isso antes?**

**Seria uma ilusão? Ou ela era uma sereia que saiu do oceano para tenta-lo?**

**Então, como se ela percebesse a sua presença, a jovem se vira e o encara. Seus olhares se encontraram. **

**Ele engoliu em seco. Era ela! Ela era real! Não estava ficando louco!**

**Por um momento, Ártemis acreditou estar diante de uma ilusão. Que sua mente lhe pregava alguma peça de mau gosto. Mas o rapaz, parcialmente iluminado pela lua, lembrava Órion.**

**Ela deu um passo para trás e fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.**

**"Você não pode ser real!"-ela dizia para si mesma.**

**"Espere!"-ele chamou.**

**Quando fez um movimento, tentando encontrar um meio de chegar até ela. Eduardo escorregou e caiu de cara na areia da praia. Ártemis arregalou os olhos e correu até ele. **

**Eduardo levantou-se, cuspindo areia da boca e tentando tirar o que estava em seus olhos.**

**"Argh! Que gosto horrível!"**

**Então, abriu os olhos e percebeu que ela estava diante dele. Levantou-se num pulo, ficando frente a frente com a mulher com quem sonhou nas últimas semanas.**

**"É você!"-ele disse apontando.-"Você é a mulher dos meus sonhos! Peraí! Não dos meus sonhos...é você que aparece em meus sonhos! Quem é você?"**

**"Ó-Órion?"-ela falou, tocando em seu rosto com lágrimas em seus olhos.-"É você?"**

**"Não."-ele respondeu se afastando um pouco e sorrindo sem graça.-"Me chamo Eduardo. Não me disse seu nome!"**

**Então, Ártemis sente a vista ficar turva e seu corpo pesado. Ela perde os sentidos, e não cai ao chão pois foi amparada por Eduardo.**

**"Ai, Caraca!"-ele a ergue e a coloca na areia, encostada na pedra.-"Era o que me faltava...ela deu um treco! Preciso procurar ajuda!"**

**Mas, ele ficou algum tempo admirando os traços dela. Era mais linda pessoalmente do que em seus sonhos. Tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos para afastar o cabelo que lhe cobria parcialmente a face tão bela.**

**Sua pele era macia, quente, real!**

**"Não posso deixa-la sozinha."-ele murmurou.-"Tenho medo de que fuja e nunca mais a veja novamente. Será que você é a minha alma gêmea?"**

**"Ei Você!"-gritou Toma, fazendo Eduardo se levantar num salto.-"Afaste-se dela!"**

**"Peraí, garoto! Não é o que tá pensando!"-apesar da atitude agressiva do rapaz, Eduardo não se afastou da jovem desacordada.-"Ela perdeu os sentidos. Melhor chamar um médico e..."-ele para ao sentir algo estranho envolvendo o rapaz.-"O que é isso?"**

**"Já vai saber!"**

**Toma avança contra Eduardo que apesar do repentino temor, por ver o ruivo avançando sobre ele a uma incrível velocidade, ele age por instinto se desviando. De repente, sentiu que era capaz de fazer coisas inimagináveis.**

**"Cara! Eu fui rápido!"-exclamou admirado.**

**"Desvia disso!"-Toma avança sobe ele de novo.-"Vai pagar por ataca-la!"**

**"Calma aí!"-Eduardo pede.-"É um mal entendido!"**

**Eduardo para a sua surpresa consegue se defender de novo. E por um instante, uma aura de cor azul o envolve e depois desaparece.**

**"O que foi isso!"-Eduardo perguntou a Toma que também não entendia nada.**

**"Você é a reencarnação do lendário Órion."-disse Atena se aproximando ao lado de seus cavaleiros.-"Ele era filho de Poseidon, então um semi-deus! Esse é o Cosmo de um Semi-deus! Esse Cosmo despertou, mesmo que por pouco tempo, para protege-lo!"**

**Eduardo olha para aquelas pessoas, e depois olha para a loira sendo erguida nos braços do ruivo, e volta o olhar para a moça de cabelos cor de lavanda.**

**"Cuméquié?"-pergunta totalmente abismado e confuso.**

**Santuário Marinho.**

**Por um breve instante, a ânfora onde está encerrado o espírito de Poseidon brilha intensamente, e se alguém estivesse por perto, certamente sentiria uma agradável sensação por estar próximo ao Cosmo do Imperador dos Mares.**

**Sentiriam que ele está feliz! Feliz como um pai, pelo retorno de um filho ao lar!**

**Em outro lugar, em um Santuário localizado na ilha de Delos. **

**Ele é conhecido por ser o deus do Sol! **

Apolo, que transmitiu aos homens os segredos da vida e da morte, e que foi o deus mais venerado no panteão grego depois de Zeus, o pai dos céus.

Mas agora, Apolo está inquieto. Ele pressente algo estranho. Um Cosmo conhecido, embora fraco interrompeu seu momento de descanso.

"Que estranho Cosmo energia é essa?"-perguntou a si mesmo.

Como a sensação perturbadora não o abandonava, ordenou que se apresentasse a sua frente um de seus oráculos. Logo, uma jovem de grande beleza, cabelos negros possíveis apenas de serem vistos pela franja que cobria os olhos azuis da moça, cujo corpo estava coberto por pesado manto branco, prostou-se diante de seu deus.

"Diga-me, esse cosmo que eu senti e que me perturbou? O que é?"

A jovem levantou a cabeça e disse com uma voz misteriosa.

"Alguém que pertenceu ao passado de Vossa Excelência retornou!"

"Quem?"

"O caçador lendário...aquele que morreu uma vez pelas mãos da mulher amada...Órion."

Ao ouvir o nome, Apolo eleva seu Cosmo em fúria.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 3

ESCRITO NAS ESTRELAS 

Quero agradecer a todos que acompanham esse fic. Às minhas amigas de bate-papo, aos garotos maravilhosos que conversam comigo via MSN...enfim, a todos que eu amo de coração!

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Eduardo se sentia preso em um episódio do Além da Imaginação. Estava de volta ao Hotel, mas em um dos quartos ocupados pelas aquelas pessoas que encontrou na praia.

A mulher com quem sonhou há vários dias, chamada Ártemis, conversava com a outra chamada Saori na varanda. Parecia ainda nervosa...Ele por outro lado, se sentia acuado diante do olhar inquiridor do ruivo! Sentiu que o garoto não foi com a cara dele.

Os outros, ao contrário, apesar de estarem curiosos se mostravam amigáveis!

"E aí?"-resolveu conversar e acabar com o silêncio-"Me falem mais desse tal "Cosmo", não entendi isso ainda!"

Aldebaran começou a explicar, mas Eduardo não conseguia acompanhar o raciocínio dele.

"Peraí! Dá pra falar em português? Não tô entendendo esse papo de Física Quântica!"

"Às vezes a Marin conseguia me confundir também!"-comentou Seiya exibindo um sorriso brincalhão.

"Cara, fala sério!"-Eduardo se levantou da cadeira onde estava.-"Essa história de deuses encarnados, cavaleiros, cosmos, reencarnações...isso é demais para mim! Eu assisti pela T.V a Guerra Galáctica, mas para mim era tipo luta livre, tudo armação para ganhar IBOPE! Não achei nem por um segundo que fosse real!"

"É real sim."-Atena disse ao entrar na sala, acompanhada por Ártemis.-"Gostaria que fosse um pouco mais paciente e ouvisse o que Ártemis tem a lhe dizer, por favor."-depois olhou para os cavaleiros.-"Vamos sair e deixá-los a sós."

Toma olhou para Ártemis que fez um sinal com a cabeça, confirmando a ordem. O guardião saiu, concordando.

Assim que estavam a sós, Eduardo se sentiu desconfortável. Olhou bem para Ártemis. Era realmente uma deusa? Ele era bem mais alto do que ela, mas se sentia como um menino diante do seu olhar.

"E então?"-ele disse nervoso.-"Esta história que me contaram sobre eu ser um 'semi deus reencarnado" é absurda! Por que se for verdade, é muito pra minha cabeça e sinceramente, nunca acreditei nesses papos de esoterismo e..."

Ártemis o calou com um beijo. Surpreso, Eduardo não reagiu. Logo, a segurou pela cintura, apreciando melhor o beijo. Um beijo carregado de paixão, porque não dizer, saudades.

Afastaram-se um pouco, Ártemis acariciou o rosto de Eduardo.

"Não quero despertar, se acaso estiver sonhando..."-ela murmurou.

"Não é sonho."-e a beijou.-"Se fosse um sonho...meu despertador tocaria agora."

Ártemis deus uma risada nervosa, voltando a beija-lo.

"Órion..."-ela sussurrou o nome com os lábios encostados nos dele.

Eduardo a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou gentilmente.

"Não sou esse tal de Órion. Meu nome é Eduardo."-e se afastou dela, que o olhava confusa.-"Olha, isso tá demais para mim...eu preciso andar um pouco, espairecer!"

"Óri... Quero dizer, Eduardo. Sei que isso tudo pode parecer muito estranho para você, mas se você me ouvisse..."

"Olha, eu ...eu preciso ir."-disse abrindo a porta.-"Preciso pensar."

Ele sai apressado, sentindo-se confuso. Por mais fantasiosa que seja a história, ele sentia que é verdadeira. Estava tão distraído que mal reparou Atena e os cavaleiros no hall de entrada do hotel, passando por eles e ganhando a rua.

Atena se preocupou quando o viu e correu para ver Ártemis. A encontrou na varanda com o olhar perdido na paisagem noturna.

"Ele não acredita que seja Órion, Atena. Deve achar que somos mentirosos."

"Eduardo está confuso, Ártemis."-Atena tentava tranqüilizá-la.-"Eu sei exatamente como ele se sente. Ponha-se em seu lugar. Você tem uma vida normal e de repente, se vê no meio de deuses gregos, cavaleiros. Nem todos aceitariam isso muito bem!"

"Eu não sei o que fazer ou o que pensar!"-suspirou.

"Dê um tempo a ele. É o que pode fazer!"

"Está bem."-começou a olhar para os céus.

Eduardo viu o sol nascer em uma praia. Durante toda a madrugada, pensou e repensou o fato e ainda não havia se decidido se o que Ártemis lhe dissera era verdade ou delírio dela.

Estava caminhando pela Broadway, quando reparou um pequeno brechó ao lado de uma loja de lembranças. Notou escondido entre alguns livros velhos, um enorme volume sobre mitologia. Acabou por comprá-lo.

Sentou-se em um restaurante conhecido, mas tranqüilo e pediu um café. Enquanto saboreava a bebida quente, começou a folhear o velho livro. Parando diante do mito da deusa Ártemis e Órion.

Havia várias versões sobre o mito, e com uma careta viu que todas terminavam com Órion, o caçador lendário, tendo uma morte violenta! Mas um destes mitos chamou-lhe mais a atenção.

Falava sobre Apolo ter planejado a morte de Órion e instigado sua irmã, Ártemis a matá-lo. O que estava escrito no livro, lembrava muito alguns flashes de seus sonhos.

"Apolo, deus do sol."-ele refletiu.-"O sol é meu inimigo. Será que era isso que a cigana queria dizer?"

Ele esfregou os olhos, cansado.

"Preciso dormir um pouco."-suspirou.

Voltou ao hotel, esperando não encontrar nenhuma daquelas pessoas que acompanhavam Ártemis. Esperava não vê-la agora. A lembrança do beijo que trocaram ainda mexia com ele, fazendo seu sangue ferver, querendo mais!

Foi direto ao seu quarto, se jogando na cama, fechando os olhos, logo o cansaço o dominou e ele adormeceu...adormeceu e sonhou...

"Ele foi pro aqui1"-Ártemis sussurrou para Órion.-"Vê se desta vez não o deixe escapar!"

"Eu que o deixei escapar?"-disse fingindo-se ofendido, mantendo aquele sorriso que a irritava e encantava ao mesmo tempo.-"Quem pisou em um galho seco, não fui eu!"

"Você é alto! Ele te viu!"

"Você fala demais! Ele te ouviu!"

"COMO OUSA!"

"Shhh..."-ele a calou, colocando um dedo em seus lábio e acrescenta sorrindo.-"Fica linda zangada!"

Ártemis ficou corada. Passaram alguns dias, desde que se declararam, que abriram seus corações, jurando amor eterno. Ainda se sentia uma menina. Ele ficou sério e se inclinou para beijá-la, mas um som chama a atenção deles.

"É o urso!"-disse a deusa eufórica, já armando seu arco.-"Desta vez, não irá fugir!"

"Espere!"-ele pediu, colocando sua mão sobre a arma.-"Veja."

De repente, dois filhotes de urso saíram da segurança da floresta, para brincarem ao redor do animal maior.

"É uma fêmea, com seus filhotes."-ele falou sorrindo.

Ártemis compreendeu o que ele queria dizer e guardou a arma, observando a família de ursos descansando sob o sol da manhã. Sorrindo, ela pegou na mão de seu amado, que se vira e a beija ternamente.

"Gostaria de ter dois ou três?"-ele perguntou de repente.

"O que? Ursos?"-Ártemis brincou.

"Filhos."-respondeu sério.

"Filhos!"-Ártemis parecia não ter entendido a pergunta.

"Sim. Nossos filhos."-ele acariciou seu rosto.-"Seja minha esposa!"

"Sim."-respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

Abraçaram-se, selando o pedido com um beijo. As carícias se tornaram cada vez mais ousadas. Se quisesse, Órion poderia ter amado Ártemis ali mesmo, na relva, escondidos pela vegetação, mas não era assim que queria.

"Farei o que é certo, Ártemis."-declarou acariciando com os dedos os lábios que acabara de beijar.-"Será minha em nossas núpcias. Até lá, esperaremos. Amanhã mesmo, falarei com meu pai, o Imperador Poseidon, para interceder em meu favor, ao pedir sua mão ao Grande Zeus!"

"Órion..."

"Á noite, vamos nos encontrar na praia? Onde nos conhecemos?"-perguntou eufórico.

"Sim."

Em seguida, a imagem dos dois amantes é substituída pelo trágico destino de Órion. Morto pela flecha de sua amada, graças a um ardil de Apolo.

Eduardo vê o vulto do deus do sol, ouve sua risada. Em seguida sente uma dor profunda no peito. Ao tocar no local, vê horrorizado sangue em sua mão. Tudo começa a ficar escuro, sufocante, frio...

"**_Nos pediste uma nova vida, Órion. E nós a atendemos."_**-disse uma mulher de aparência jovem, e cabelos azuis claros.

"**_Desafiamos leis antigas para lhe dar este presente, Órion...e o fizemos por amor a vossa mãe..."_**-falou uma segunda mulher, idosa, de longos cabelos brancos.

"**_Lembre-se...fostes Órion um dia...filho de Poseidon e de Geia...Precisarás lembrardes de quem foi, se quiseres sobreviver ao o que virá!"_**-uma menina loira, mas de olhar amadurecido o encarou.

"**_Pois vossa vida, está ameaçada novamente..."-_**as três disseram em uníssono.

Eduardo despertou assustado. Ofegante, suava frio. Não era um sonho, era uma lembrança! Lembrança de sua vida passada! E quem era aquelas três figuras?

"Ártemis..."-ele levantou-se eufórico.-"Eu...eu me lembro de tudo!"

Correu até o quarto de Ártemis e bateu na porta impaciente.

"ARTEMIS!"-ele chamava.

A porta se abriu e Toma apareceu, com uma expressão nada amigável!

"Dá licença!"-ele afastou o guardião, ignorando seus protestos.-"Ártemis!"

Ela apareceu na sala, tinha um olhar esperançoso.

"Eu...eu me lembrei de tudo!"-ele disse sorrindo nervoso.-"De tudo! De nós...sobre como nos conhecemos, daquela caçada em que vimos a ursa e seus filhotes, de tê-la pedido em casamento...Tudo!"

Ártemis colocou a mão sobre a boca, segurando um soluço. Ele não esperou mais, aproximou-se mais dela e a abraçou, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

"Ainda aceita ser minha esposa?"

"Sim..."-ela tocou em seu rosto.-"Como devo chamá-lo? Eduardo ou Órion?"

"Amor."

Se beijaram mais uma vez. Toma sorriu, e discretamente saiu do quarto, deixando-os a sós.

**Ilha de Delos.**

"Onde ele está?"-a poderosa voz do deus do sol indicava aos seus oráculos que não deveriam falhar.-"Quero saber o paradeiro deste...caçador!"

"Ó meu senhor."-um dos oráculos prostrou-se diante dele.-"Tentamos, ma em vão..."

Ele calou-se, estremecendo de pavor diante do cosmo em fúria de seu deus. Mas a jovem oráculo que lhe avisou sobre o renascimento de Órion tomou a frente do outro.

"A Estrela de Órion se encontrou com a lua de Ártemis."-disse.

"Onde?"-insistiu o deus.

"Eu sei aonde senhor."-a jovem levantou o olhar.

Apolo sorriu satisfeito. Não permitiria que sua irmã se rebaixasse e se unisse a um mero mortal!

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 4

ESCRITO NAS ESTRELAS 

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Na Era Mitológica...

Uma bela mulher, de vestes negra e a cabeça coberta com o véu do luto, com o qual ocultava os longos cabelos castanhos, entra em uma caverna proibida por muitos e evitada por vários. Mas não era a primeira que vinha a esse lugar, no entanto era a primeira vez que fazia uma visita com a intenção de aplacar a dor de seu coração de mãe.

Quando chegou ao centro da caverna, encontrou um templo esculpida dentro da rocha da mesma, e elas. As Fatalidades, as Moiras.

As três detinham em suas mãos um longo fio, que representava a vida de todos os seres. Uma menina, que aparentava não ter mais de oito anos, chamada Cloto selecionava a vida, Lachesis, uma bela mulher de longos cabelos azuis claros e olhos da mesma cor, media a sua duração, dando nós no fio, determinando o tipo de vida que aquele mortal teria e Átropos, uma senhora idosa, cortava a corda, indicando o fim da vida.

"Entre Gaia, deusa da Terra."-disse Átropos, olhando para a visita.

"Aguardávamos a sua visita, mãe dos deuses e dos gigantes."-falou a menina sem desviar a atenção de seu trabalho.

"Sabemos por que nos procuram, mas sabe que nada podemos fazer."-Lachesis a olhava com seriedade.

"Até os deuses se curvam a vocês, filhas de Themis."-disse a mulher retirando o véu.-"Mas eu imploro que me ajudem."

Átropos retira um longo fio e o mostra a Gaia, o fio estava partido.

"Eis o fio da vida de Órion."-ela fala.-"Infelizmente, sua jovem vida chegou ao fim."

"Eu amo meu filho!"-Gaia deixou as lágrimas rolarem soltas pela face.-"Não me conformo com sua morte! Tem que haver um modo desfazer essa crueldade!"

As três Moiras se entreolham penalizadas, e depois Átropos estende com a mão o fio da vida de Órion, e este é tocado por suas irmãs. Um Cosmo dourado as envolve e o fio desaparece.

"Nós lhe daremos a dádiva de uma nova vida."-disse-lhe Cloto.

"Uma vida mortal, num futuro distante."-continuou Lachesis.

"Mas, ele ainda carregará o triste destino de morrer jovem."-completou Átropos.

"A não ser que ele possa mudá-lo."-disseram juntas.-"Mas nenhum ser, deus ou mortal, escapou de seu destino!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Dias atuais.

Naquele momento, Gaia admirava a beleza daquela terra tropical. O vento balançava seus cabelos e a saia longa que usava, fazendo-a segurar com a mão o chapéu de palha que usava para se proteger do sol.

As lembranças da conversa que teve com as Moiras tempos atrás, vez ou outra invadiam seus pensamentos, desde que sentiu que Órion havia renascido. E sentia que ele estava em perigo.

Desta vez, o ajudaria. Não permitiria que outro de seus filhos morresse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Ela não acreditava estar vivendo tamanha felicidade. Após séculos de solidão, ele estava outra vez ao seu lado. Ártemis e Eduardo, a reencarnação do semi-deus Órion, caminhavam lado a lado de mãos dadas pela orla de uma das belas praias de Canoa.

A uma certa distância, Atena, seus cavaleiros e o celestial Touma os seguiam. A deusa da justiça sorria, satisfeita por presenciar aquele reencontro.

"Parecem que estão muito felizes!"-comentou Shun de repente.

"Sim."-Saori concordou.-"E desta vez espero que dê tudo certo aos dois."

"Eu li uma vez que Órion morreu devido aos ciúmes de Apolo por sua irmã."-Shun continuou, deixando o semblante de Atena sombrio.-"Acha que ele tentaria algo de novo?"

"Eu não vou permitir isso, Shun. Meu irmão não irá atrapalhar a felicidade de Ártemis novamente."

"Se Apolo aparecer na minha frente de novo, ele vai ver!"-falou Seiya com sua autoconfiança.

"Não creio que ele vá tentar algo, Seiya."-Saori disse, mas não tinha certeza de suas próprias palavras.

"O que você acha?"-perguntou Eduardo a Ártemis, olhando para o grupo logo atrás deles.

"Touma é muito protetor. Ficará aborrecido."

"Depois me acerto com o esquentadinho. Quero ficar a sós com você."

"Está bem."-ela concordou corando, não era uma deusa agora, e sim uma mulher apaixonada, planejando uma fuga em busca de mais privacidade.

"Virando naquelas pedras, então."-o rapaz piscou para ela e apontou para as falésias.

Aproveitando a distração momentânea dos outros, Eduardo pegou Ártemis pela mão, e assim que sumiram da visão dos amigos atrás das falésias, começaram a correr e se misturaram a um grupo de excursionistas.

Touma percebeu isso e correu tentando alcança-los, mas os perdera de vista. Praguejou baixinho, não deveria ter se distraído.

"Mas que droga!"

"Hei, calma!"-pedia Seiya,.-"Eles só querem ficar sozinhos."

"Sou o guardião da deusa Ártemis. Minha obrigação é ficar sempre próximo a ela e protegê-la."-disse irritado.

"E segurar vela."-murmurou Seiya.

"O que disse?"-irritou-se mais ainda.

"Nada."-fingindo estar interessado nos turistas.

Saori suspirou. Teria trabalho para acalmar Touma, isso se Seiya não irritá-lo mais ainda. De repente, sentiu um velho e conhecido Cosmo. Sentiu um arrepio e olhou preocupada em direção a ele.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Ele chegara há pouco tempo, tentando ocultar sua presença de qualquer um que pudesse interferir em seu desejo. Sua vontade não poderia ser negada, pois ele era Apolo, e somente seu pai, o Grande Zeus, estava acima dele.

Assim que chegou aquela terra estrangeira, sentiu os Cosmos de suas irmãs, seus pretensos cavaleiros e principalmente, sentiu a presença do mortal arrogante.

"Seria melhor se seu espírito permanecesse entre as estrelas, Órion."-falou com um sorriso, maldoso.-"Pois não serei piedoso com você."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Eduardo e Ártemis caminhavam pela Broadway, de mãos dadas como um casal, apenas desfrutando do momento que partilhavam. De repente ele para e retira de seu bolso uma corrente com o pingente que a cigana lhe dera.

"Me disseram que..."-ele começou a falar colocando a corrente no pescoço da deusa.-"Que se eu a encontrasse, a minha Lua, deveria dar isso a ela. E eu a encontrei."

"É linda!"-ela admirou a peça.

"Acho que quem a fez, pensava em nós."-ele disse sorrindo, antes de beijá-la.-"Venha."

Ele a pegou pela mão, logo adiante ele alugou um carro.

"Ouvi dizer de um lugar que nunca foi tocado pelo homem, uma praia linda!"-ele disse.-"Quero mostrá-la a você."

Mais de uma hora depois de carro, chegaram por uma estrada abandonada a uma praia de areias brancas, que eram carregadas pelo vento. O mar azul parecia calmo, não havia uma via alma ali, a não se eles.

A maré havia formado uma piscina natural entre as dunas de areia, e foi para lá que seguiram. Eduardo tirou a camisa e as sandálias, ficando apenas com a bermuda. Tomou o cuidado de tirar a carteira e joga-la junto a camisa antes de entrar na água.

Ártemis apenas ficou parada, observando-o e sorrindo.

"Não vem?"-ele convidou.-"Esqueça que é uma deusa, Ártemis. Vem."

Ártemis ponderou um instante, e tirou o leve vestido que usava, ficando apenas com as roupas intimas. Eduardo ficou parado, admirando o corpo feminino e perfeito dela, acompanhando todos os seus movimentos até que ela entrasse na água.

"Você..."-ele engasgou.

Ártemis então nadou até ele, apoiando-se em seus ombros, o beijou.

Oh, que gosto bom, pensou Ártemis. Sua boca era tão máscula, macia...Suas mãos percorriam as costas esguias da deusa, enterravam-se em seus cabelos macios.

"Quero você."-ela disse, com os lábios bem próximos aos dele.

"Ártemis..."-ele disse rouco.-"Tem certeza que quer isso?"

"Sim...eu quero tanto..."-havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar.-"Eu quero você."

Num gesto impulsivo, Ártemis retira a peça de cima de suas roupas íntimas e voltou a beijá-lo.

Estavam ali, juntos, sozinhos. E Ártemis estava ávida por esse momento. Passara anos, séculos sem sentir tanto desejo, passara a vida inteira sem conhecer um desejo igual aquele que só ele poderia despertar. Precisava dele, e mais nada.

"Eu quero você, meu amor."-ele disse-lhe.

Pela maneira como ela tremia diante do seu toque, Eduardo compreendeu a sua necessidade. Sua boca voraz buscava a dele. Não queria magoá-la, jamais desejou tanto uma mulher como a desejava. O bom senso ordenava que ele mantivesse o controle, para não assusta-la...

"Eu quero você..."-ela repetiu.

Ele procurou-lhe com a boca ao mesmo tempo em que lhe empurrava a calcinha. Ela meneou os quadris para ajuda-lo. As mãos macias dele percorrendo suas pernas, coxas, apertando-a, tocando-a.

E assim, em meio a paisagem belíssima daquela praia deserta, Ártemis se entregou aquele que sempre amou, sem medo, sem receio algum.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Em algum outro ponto, Atena sentiu o Cosmo de Ártemis explodindo de alegria. A deusa da justiça olhou pela janela de seu quarto no hotel, admirando a visão do mar e sorriu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Próximo ao local onde Ártemis estava, um homem alto, de cabelos cor de fogo, também sentira o cosmo de Ártemis. Mas ao contrário de Atena, seu coração encheu-se mais ainda de ódio.

O mortal pagaria caro.

Continua...

Nota:

As **MOIRAS** ou Fatalidades eram três. Elas fiavam o fio do destino humano e cuidavam para que um destino fosse designado para cada um e que ninguém escapasse dele. Eram consideradas deusas da vida e da morte e se chamavam:** Cloto**, a que fiava; **Láquesis**, a que determinava o comprimento do fio; e **Átropos**, a que o cortava em determinado momento. Elas eram filhas de Zeus e Themis e eram, por conseguinte, irmãs das Horas.


	6. Capítulo 5

ESCRITO NAS ESTRELAS 

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

O sol já se encontrava na linha do horizonte, anunciando o fim de mais um dia.

Foi com pesar que Eduardo deixou Ártemis no hotel. Mas haviam decidido se encontrarem depois. O rapaz havia decidido dar uma volta pela cidade, enquanto esperava a hora combinada de se verem novamente.

Não conseguia imaginar-se vivenciando algo parecido em sua vida antes.

"Órion!"-uma voz poderosa o chamou pelo nome de sua vida passada e Eduardo olha para trás curioso.-"Finalmente nos reencontramos."

Eduardo encara o homem alto, ruivo e de olhar frio e diz:

"Cara...que cabelo é esse?"-apontando para ele.

Sua resposta foi a dor que sentiu ao se atingido pelo cosmos do desconhecido.

"Sempre prepotente, Órion."-o homem disse, vendo Eduardo se erguer com dificuldade.-"Ainda acha que é digno de tocar em uma deusa? De tocar em minha irmã?"

"Q-Quem é você?"

"Apolo...o deus sol."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

No grande hotel onde estavam hospedadas, Atena e Ártemis conversavam. A deusa da justiça estava muito feliz ao ver que a irmã estava radiante.

"Ele quer ficar ao meu lado."-comentava a deusa caçadora sonhadora.

"Sabe que ele é apenas humano."-Atena começou a falar preocupada.-"E sabe que os homens tem uma vida efêmera perto da nossa.

"Sim. Mas nosso pai não negara meu pedido. De tornar Eduardo como nós."

"Divinização?"

"Já foi feito antes, algumas vezes."

"Há séculos que nenhum mortal recebeu esse dom."-Atena refletiu.-"Ele pode ser negado."

"Eu sei."-e pegou as mãos da irmã.-"Ficara ao meu lado quando eu pedir isso aos deuses?"

"Sim. Eu ficarei."-sorriu.

De repente as duas deuses sentem a presença de Apolo. Ártemis pálida levanta-se rapidamente.

"Não! Não posso permitir isso!"-diz aflita.

"Saori!"-Seiya entra no quarto rapidamente, seguido por Shun, Aldebaran e Touma.-"Este cosmo!"

"Ele não pode se atrever."-Saori diz determinada.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Novamente Eduardo é lançado longe pelo Cosmos de Apolo, que observava com desdém seus esforços em se levantar.

"Chega de brincadeiras."-disse o deus.-"Vamos terminar isso agora."

Ele estende a mão, pronto a destruir o rapaz quando hesita ao sentir a presença de mais uma pessoa. Fecha os olhos e sorri, antes de se dirigir a ela.

"Este não é o lugar apropriado a alguém de sua grandeza..."-e olha para a recém chegada.-"Gaia, mãe dos deuses."

"Nem a sua Apolo."-falou sem se abater pelo olhar que ele lhe inflige. -"Ainda cometendo o mesmo erro de antes?"

"Erro? Não há erro, senhora. Apenas estou livrando o mundo de mais um humano inútil."

"Ele tem a alma de meu filho Órion."-diz a deusa se colocando entre os dois.

"É um atrevido que se acha no direito de tocar na sagrada pessoa de minha irmã."-esbravejou enfurecido.-"Não posso permitir que este ato de sacrilégio continue!"

"E quem é você para permitir ou não isso?"-Eduardo se levantou e o desafiou.

"Ainda tem o desplante de me desafiar?"-Apolo o encarou furioso, depois ergueu o punho, invocando seu cosmos.-"Insolente!"

"Eu me lembro de você."-falou o rapaz.-"Foi culpa sua...sua!"

Apolo ergue uma sobrancelha diante da acusação.

"Vai fazer Ártemis chorar de novo?"-desafiou, fazendo Gaia se afastar de seu caminho.-"Acha que ela o perdoará desta vez?"

"Sua voz está me irritando, mortal!"

"Se quer arriscar, vá em frente!"-desafiou abrindo os braços.-"Acabe logo com isso!"

"Com prazer!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Além deste mundo, deste tempo.

"Está sendo decidido..."-Cloto erguia o fio da vida de Eduardo.

"O destino desta alma..."-Láquesis estica o fio e o mostra a Átropos.

"Será o homem mais forte que o destino imposto por nós?"-Átropos pega a tesoura com a qual corta a vida dos mortais.

"Espere, irmã. Veja."-Cloto aponta para um fio que se entrelaçara no de Eduardo, ele era dourado.

"Se partires este fio, selará o destino de alguém que não deve morrer."-alerta Láquesis.

"Ah...não é o destino algo maravilhoso e imprevisível?"-sorri Átropos.

"Vejamos o que virá agora..."-a menina segura o fio.

"...O que foi reservado..."-completa Láquesis.

"...A este mortal."-conclui Átropos.-"Será que ele quebrará o destino que reservamos a ele há tanto tempo?"

As três Moiras observavam atentamente os dois fios entrelaçados.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Eu voltei uma vez dos mortos por Ártemis. Voltarei de novo, e de novo e sempre que for preciso."-dizia Eduardo.-"Não importa o que faça!"

Apolo elevava seu cosmo, mas de alguma forma não conseguia dar o golpe final no rapaz que o desafiava. Sentiu que cosmos poderosos o impediam. Fechou os olhos, Poseidon em sua prisão, mesmo sob o lacre de Atena interferia. Além dele, mais dois.

"Saiam daqui, irmãs."-ele pediu.

Foi quando Atena e Ártemis apareceram acompanhadas de seus protetores, todos em alerta prontos para agir se necessário.

"Insistirá nesse erro, Apolo?"-pergunta Atena.-"Não pode interferir neste amor."

"Saia daqui, Atena. Isso não lhe diz respeito."-avisou o deus.

"Mas a mim, sim!"-Ártemis fica diante do irmão, em desafio.-"Apolo, eu lhe peço que pare!"

"Afaste-se, Ártemis."

"Por que age assim?"

"Ele é indigno de sua pessoa! Sempre foi. Apesar de no passado ter sido o filho de um deus, não era digno de você, irmã."

"Esse seu sentimento é egoísta!"-replicou a deusa da lua.

"É egoísmo querer proteger minha irmã?"

"Olhe suas palavras e ações, Apolo."-pede Ártemis.-"Acha que ferir este homem me trará felicidade? Não vê que suas atitudes só me trouxeram dor?"

"Ártemis..."

"Apolo."-Atena o chama.-"Pare, por favor. Se insistir em agir desta maneira, irá enfrentar a mim e os cosmos de outros deuses que agora estão protegendo o rapaz. Não sente? Mesmo sendo quem é e fazendo uso de seu poder, não pode enfrentar a todos de uma vez...e sozinho!"

"Idiotas."-Apolo baixa a mão e seu cosmo se acalma, mas isso não o torna menos perigoso.

"Apolo, jamais irei lhe perdoar irmão se atentar novamente contra a vida de Eduardo. Jamais!"-alerta Ártemis, ciente de que o perigo não passara.-"Vá embora!"

"Que seja do jeito que vocês querem."-desdenha Apolo.-"Deuses protegendo a vida de um reles mortal!"

"Ei!"-Eduardo chama o deus e o que parecia impossível acontece. Ele lhe dá um soco em seu rosto.-"Isto é pelo o que me fez no passado. Cara! Me sinto ótimo agora!"

"Humano ignóbil!"-Apolo se enfurece pelo ato do rapaz, mas recua ao sentir os cosmos de Gaia, Atena e Ártemis, bem como o de Poseidon vindo de seu templo.-"Hunf! Não ficarei mais aqui para tolerar isso."

Sem nada a dizer, engolindo seu orgulho, Apolo se afasta de todos ali. Somente após seu cosmo desaparecer por completo, é que todos se dão ao luxo de respirarem aliviados.

"Você deu um soco em meu irmão?"-Ártemis pergunta perplexa a Eduardo.-"O que pensou?"

"Na minha satisfação em fazer isso?"-Ártemis suspirou.-"Você no fundo gostou disso."

Atena sufocou a vontade de rir, e depois com um gesto chamou os cavaleiros e Touma para deixa-los a sós. Lançou um olhar para a outra mulher, recebendo em troca um discreto aceno de cabeça cúmplice, a mulher aproximou-se de Eduardo, pegando em sua mão.

"Que nesta vida, tenha a felicidade que lhe foi negada na outra."-e deu-lhe um beijo em seu rosto, deixando Eduardo constrangido, antes de sumir diante de seus olhos.-"Adeus."

"Aquela...era mesmo Gaia?"-perguntou a Ártemis que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.-"Eu preciso rever meus conceitos sobre mitologia. Preciso saber mais de seus parentes."

"Eduardo..."-Ártemis esperou que Saori fosse embora antes de prosseguir.-"É sobre isso que quero lhe falar agora."

"Diga."

"Eu sou uma deusa e você, embora tenha o espírito de um semi deus, agora é um mortal."

"Sim. Isso já sei."

"O tempo passará para você. Não posso lhe garantir que os deuses irão permitir que partilhe conosco a imortalidade."

"Mesmo que eu fique velho e careca, ainda me amará?"-perguntou sorrindo.

"Não é uma visão muito bonita, mas eu o amarei pela eternidade."

"Então não quero mais nada."-e a abraça.-"Não importa o que digam, ou o que os deuses decidam, para mim ficar perto de você me basta."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"O destino não é estranho?"-perguntou Cloto.

"Surpreende até mesmo a nós, que o tecemos todos os dias."-conclui Láquesis.

"Sim. Devera há verdade em suas palavras."-fala Átropos.

"Agora estou puxando o fio da vida de Eduardo, está diferente."-Cloto tece uma nova meada, entrelaçada com a dourada.

"Pudera, venceu o próprio destino de morrer jovem novamente."-Láquesis começa a dar alguns nós no fio.-"Mais uma vez fomos vencidas pelo filho do Caos."

"O Amor consegue me surpreender, este nosso irmão tão brincalhão."-Átropos analisa o fio.-"Há muitos nós neste fio"

"A vida é cheia de percalços..."-Cloto alisa os fios unidos.-"É inevitável para formar as bases da nova vida que ele agora abraçou."

"O que reservará a ele no fim?"-Láquesis dá um último nó, e olha para a irmã mais velha.

"Nem a mim, cabe saber."-Átropos sorri enigmática.-"Ele ganhou o direito de decidir o próprio destino."

As Moiras continuam a tecer, as linhas dos Destinos dos mortais. No fundo, satisfeitas pelos últimos acontecimentos. Afinal, o amor entre uma deusa e um mortal não era novidade para elas, e aquele havia sido há muito previsto...pelas estrelas.

Fim...

Podem atirar pedras. Eu deixo!

Além da espera longa, os deixando em um período de hiatus com essa fic, fiz um final Dãããã...para ela. Na verdade, escolhi que não houvesse propriamente um fim, pois um romance não termina quando um casal se acerta e decidem ficar juntos...e aí que começa a verdadeira história de amor.

Obrigada a todos pela paciência em esperar e por terem lido. Feliz 2006!


End file.
